The present invention relates generally to an illumination system in a document copying machine and more particularly, to a full-frame, flash illumination system utilizing an integrating cavity as the light housing.
As demands for faster copying and duplicating have increased, conventional machines which scan documents in incremental fashion to provide a flowing image on a xerographic drum have proved inadequate. New high speed techniques have evolved which utilize flash exposure of an entire document (full-frame) and the arrangement of a moving photoconductor in a flat condition at the instant of exposure.